CuryBracegtxt
by postalservices
Summary: A man, gets a cartifirdege form a old man. Suspicious,.


It all started in my backyard. The. The neighborhod was lively,. and the NEighborhod, , Dogs were barking. A strange old man was WAlking down my sidewalk...  
SLowly... Hypnotixlinglyu... He carried a NES game cartride that was covered in tape...  
It had a US?B cOrd taped to the side... I wa;led over to him feeliong very scared bt coragaueos at hte saem timee. he looked over at me and flicned, i got closer and asked Him if he were selling to slell the cartiridge that i was still curious about what the game was because no one told me this secret that i wanted to uncover so badly. he said "yeh" i threw a hundered dolar bil at him tand grab the game and ran at fence and jump over it. he yelld back to me "thank you." by the way. I sat there for a very long time im not even sure why its not like i sat in my backyard anymore im not like 5 im 23 now and yeah so i was i wondering why and then i had a weird feeling and thats why and the game and i looked down at and the game said "Curly .jpg" I rushed insdie as i knew who Curly B?Race was from the cave story game so i immediantly pulkugeed the USB into my We. a big message poped up on teh scream if i was sure if i wanted to continrues anfd if i watned to downlaod and i said yes. the game took roughtly 5 hours to downaoad but i sart there there the entire time .im not sure why. the only thing i could belive is it was hanut. when the game had finaly nlouaded i was extremly exicted and RUSHED to play the second i openined it some weird broken computer sounds play ed and the cscreen was black for about 5 minutes( i know this bbecause i have a stopwatch with me at all times) i was about to give up and turn off the system when suddenly a deforemed puictur eof curlcy Brace pooped on the screen.  
its scared me really bad so i scfreamed little big tinsideie and i had to seit there in shock fo of ra moent i jknwle that e cave sotyr delvepeop souwl memk ameka gaem to scared peopel so i knew thtat it was not them who m ade the game. i knewq now that it was ovkboivyla a hack and was really ducmb so i turned the game off and thre uti wayw. m. after wards i went to bed because it was lie k tewe12 at night and because of the 5 hour wait and so i was really tired so i sat in bed but then i woke up in teh bed at 12 oclock and then i got up because i felt liek somehting was calling me so i wallked to the trash can and then i dumped it out on the floor and then capulled out the curly brace game i put it aback in and tit took the gsame abmout of time to load. 5 minutes. the fasce popped up again the face pooped up again andx it didnt scare this ti me for some reason. it showed a lt of people dying. it wasnt really popel tho, it was just pixel people. the pixel peopel were obivously peopel from cave story. and i was relally sad because it was the people i liekd too but for some reason i enjoyse dit ist kind of sctarted to scare me and buy9ito ui oit urnre d off hte gaem ... and a diffrent face poopped up it was burce willis ut his time it only showed up for a split second. it wasnt like the curly brace picture because that was two seconds which is longer than a split second. it was psookmy becase it seems like it was more pixely than the curly brace it made me whtink weiwtrd because the peieople dyign were just pixel peopel and then it kept poping picture like kazume and the dragon and a bunch of people kepy people each getting pixerlly than the last than i thoguht to myself "where is quote" and between every pictyure "there is pixel people dying" i tought to mhyself. aevvenautifyul it got so fast i wcould barley even see the faces but for the very last picture it stayed there forever. the picture was of qupotes face and he was really angry with me. he told me i was being a meanie and i shuld be nicer to children so i said "sorry" and then he forgave me becuase quote is gcooll because he is coll but he said "i still have to punish you" so he put a spooky face on my We. The Spooky face will be for the rest of Its days. I got used to seeing the spooky face on my TV sxcreen everytime i looked at it so it didnt sppok me anymore but what happened was one day tit hcann ge foor some mreaosn for on Decenber 25th (tootaly not schristmas) 2011 the face changed. the face changed to a picture of the spooky face with A SANTA HAT 1! i thought that was coo.l but im only writing this sotry to tell tyou to not buy this sotry about erh uiehdkjashdjasdklasj dklsajdlkas j because foirst of all because you dont know if the game is haunted or spooky you dont know if they haver the spooky games./ so this whole story is a lesson to let you know that you should not buy ganes from creepy old people walking on your side walk. do not trust the old man., He ius Hautned. so please be carfeyl kkdis becase what happpenesd yestery day,. i amn reporteiung at 6:42 pm 1/23/2014. the happenign was that my face on the screen agaun but this tinme iwt was bad the face was folllowing me the eyes were staring at me and they olfow me thrwe tda hall.  
eventualy the eyes con rered me/. i was trapped. I was sacred. so i got my nearest pitch fork. the eyeballs retreated but the before they could get into the telelviosion screen I STABBED THEM. ht erest of the face got erelaly mad so it scatred folowing me but i knew i couldnt kill wit with just a pitch forkl. suddenly out of the blue curly brace came in through my cieling she said "watch out"  
and then got her machine gun and shot the face. "HEAdSHTOP!"  
the end. 


End file.
